First Generation Songs
by Banisters
Summary: Songs I wrote a LONG time ago for The First Generation: Jack's Story. I noticed that in most newsies fics, there is no singing or dancing. It's NEWSIES people!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, however, I own all of the characters in these songs except for Jack Kelly.****  
**

**DISLOYAL DIVULGENCE**

**GRIP:**  
_I'm secretly bitter and lost and confused  
Furtively shattered and mad and abused  
If they don't grab my hand, I'm sure to slip_**  
**_If they don't help me out, I'll lose my grip_

**STEALTH: **_  
Silently prowling and lurking the street__  
Drifting in shadows, betrayed and discrete__  
Reminiscing my love and my recent past_  
_My disgust for my leader is growing fast_

**GRIP:**  
_Running away from my one night of fun  
Running away from the harm I have done  
Following the map that I know must be right  
Yet reading the compass that leads to a fight_

**STEALTH: **  
_Sneaking under the radar, an unknown threat  
Weaving my way through this tangled net  
I entered miserable, deceived, full of fear  
I'll emerge as soldier, without shedding a tear_

**GRIP:**  
_I was his brother, his friend, but I committed treason  
I did it without any thinking, without any reason  
Now we're just two strangers filled with hate  
Soon to cross paths, destined by fate_

**STEALTH:**  
_He told me about everything good in life  
But he also mentioned the anger and strife  
Now I finally understand the lesson he taught  
Now I comprehend what he is not_

**GRIP: **  
_This wall I've built is crumbled and demolished  
The protection I need has been severely polished  
Sparkling brightly upon a former god  
Shining dazzlingly upon a lying fraud_

**STEALTH:**  
_One simple mistake and now he's exposed  
One simple mistake that he's composed  
Now I'm going reveal him, that stupid fake  
I'll show the world, I'll make him quake _

**GRIP AND STEALTH:**

_I don't care if he isn't, but I know I'm ready  
I'll defend myself, I'm young and steady  
He can try to beat me, he can throw his fists  
But I'm not backing down 'till he's dismissed_

**DISLOYAL DIVULGENCE REPRISE**

**SHAY:**_  
He's secretly bitter and lost and confused  
Furtively shattered and mad and abused  
If we don't grab his hand, he's sure to slip  
If we don't help him out, he'll lose his grip_

**CHALK:**_  
Silently prowling and lurking the street  
Drifting in shadows, betrayed and discrete  
Reminiscing his love and his recent past  
His disgust for his leader growing fast_

**JACK: **  
_Traveling through the alleys, furious and alone  
Wishing for forgiveness, wishing for his throne  
Yearning for his family, aching for his crown  
Praying for safety, praying to be found_

**DARE:**  
_Betrayed and bewildered, stabbed in the back  
Pierced by his own knife, a familiar attack  
His love turned against him for immoral lust  
His brother did the same and stole his trust_

**ALL:**  
_A commander without an army has no desire  
A soldier without a leader has no fire  
A rebel without a cause can't break the law  
An ally without a commander can't be raw_

**FEARFUL CHEERS**

**JACK:**  
_Hurry up and drink your shot of liquor  
It's better if we get outta here quicker  
Hurry up and finish your shot of whiskey  
If we don't leave, things will get risky _

**DARE:**  
_A toast to our strong enduring spirit_

**SHAY:**  
_Cheers to the the oblivious eyes_

**CHALK**:  
_A toast to the law, even if we fear it_

**GRIP:**  
_Cheers to the Manhattan skies!_

**JACK:**  
_Take your final drag and blow out the smoke  
I'm serious; this ain't some kind of joke  
Take your final drag on your thick cigar  
Let's get the hell outta this damn bar_

**BULLET FLASK:**  
_What's with you and your warning?_

**EDGY:**  
_Jack's been like that since morning!_

**JACK:**  
_Lay off, my heart is rapidly beatin'_

**CUTAIN CALL: **  
_Chill, boy, this ain't a tense meetin'!_

**JACK:**  
_Get off my back, my nerves are just racing!_

**CHALK:**  
_Cool it, it's not like somebody's chasin-_

**YOUR OWN LULLABY **

**JACK:**  
_When the night seems so long  
When the only comfort is a song  
When Santa Fe is out of tune  
When dawn is far from soon_

_Tossing and turning will make things worse  
Just keep singing every verse  
Praying and wishing won't make things right  
Just keep singing through the night_

_When the silence begins to scream  
When you're separated from your dream  
When exhaustion begins to ache  
When you feel you'll always be awake_

_Tossing and turning will make things worse  
Just keep singing every verse  
Praying and wishing won't make things right  
Just keep singing through the night_

_When sleep comes but rushes away  
When you beg and plead for it to stay  
When the dark consumes your mind  
When you're afraid of what you'll find_

_Tossing and turning will make things worse  
Just keep singing every verse   
Praying and wishing won't make things right  
Just keep singing through the night_

_When Santa Fe is out of tune  
When dawn is far from soon  
When the sun won't seem to light the sky  
Just sing your own lullaby_


End file.
